Wings Of Fire: Watching Dawn
by Lightbringer2017
Summary: Remember the Great SandWing Succession? Well while that was happening two VERY different tribes (The LightWings and the DarkWings) were having a war on their islands. No one knows how the Dark and Light War began, the outcome was that the DarkWings were forced to scatter by orders of Queen Dawnstar. The LightWings outcome was... that their whole tribe was destroyed.
1. Prologue

Queen Dawnstar watched the sky. Her tribe the DarkWings were gone. The same way they destroyed the LightWings. She wondered how her tribe would fare now. She watched her son Duskwind and her daughter-in -law Nightsky leave. She would stay with the elderly too weak to leave and care for them until they pass on and become the stars glistening over her right now. Dawnstar hoped that Duskwind and Nightsky would be okay. She hoped that they would remember her and their children and their children to come. "_Be safe Duskwind. Nightsky. Remember me…" _she told them telepathically. Duskwind and Nightsky turned back and waved farewell. Just before leaving Nightsky told her telepathically "_We will name our first child after you. We will name him Dawnwatcher." _Queen Dawnstar smiled sadly and watched her son and his mate leave the fallen Dusk Kingdom forever.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

"Rise and shine!" Dawnwatcher's mother said. Dawnwatcher groaned. "Come on it'll be the first day at your new school Jade Mountain Academy!" Dawnwatcher sighed and slowly got up and Nightsky smiled at him. "We've got everything ready and remember you'll be safe at Jade Mountain." Nightsky left his room. Dawnwatcher nervously looked in the mirror. His scales were black and his underbelly was deep purple with sunset orange and russet red. His father Duskwind came into his room. "You'll be fine Dawnwatcher. Have breakfast and let's go to Jade Mountain." Dawnwatcher tried his best not to worry (which was hard for him as he was a worrier). They flew to Jade Mountain and Dawnwatcher pushes his worries aside. They landed near the school entrance. His parents gave him assurances and bade him farewell. "_Don't worry you'll be fine and remember. If you see any LightWings apologize to them even if you weren't the one to destroy their kingdom. It's always best to apologize for things you haven't done in case they take offence." _Duskwind said to him telepathically. Dawnwatcher went inside and recognized Fatespeaker chatting to some MudWings. The MudWings moved on. "Oh! Hey Dawnwatcher! You're going to be in the Silver Winglet. Go to tunnel right 4 caves down and than take a right." Dawnwatcher nodded silently memorizing the instructions. "Fatespeaker do you know who my clawmates are?" Dawnwatcher asked. "I'm sorry I don't know." Fatespeaker said giving Dawnwatcher his schedule. Dawnwatcher nodded and followed the instructions carefully. As he went up to his cave he noticed that there was only one dragon inside. The mind inside suddenly thought "_How did this dragon outside know that I was here?! Unless we're both mind—" _The dragon -his clawmate- poked their head out and they both saw each other. Dawnwatcher recognized her scales only one tribe had them. A tribe that they, the DarkWings had wiped out.

The dragon was a LightWing.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

Dawnwatcher and the LightWing looked at each other warily. The LightWing now had a barrier around her mind. "WHO ARE YOU?!" The LightWing growled aggressively. "I thought _your kind _was wiped out!" "So did I." Dawnwatcher said. The LightWing sighed.

"I'm taking the rock ledge." She said. The LightWing leaped up onto the rock ledge and curled up ready to fall asleep. "Wait! You haven't told me your name!" Dawnwatcher said. "Lightbringer." The LightWing said. "My name is Lightbringer." Dawnwatcher sighed and looked at his now sleeping clawmate.

"_I guess she is right." _Dawnwatcher thought to himself. The next day Dawnwatcher awoke with a start. It was the same dream over and over again. A huge shadow. Two dragons beside each other each holding two swords. The closest one to Dawnwatcher had swords of pure light.

The other had swords of pure darkness with traces of shadows rising off of the sword. "Come on!" Lightbringer yelled at Dawnwatcher waking him from his dream.

"We're going to be late!" As if to prove her point the first gong sounded. "I guess you know where we're going?" Dawnwatcher asked. Lightbringer nodded impatiently and they took off.

Dawnwatcher was lost in his thoughts about the weird dream that he had kept having ever since the mysterious Peacemaker had joined the NightWings. Everybody just assumed he was a RainWing-NightWing hybrid. He honestly didn't mind. The DarkWings and the LightWings knew how to recognize each other. Lightbringer suddenly swooped into a cave where the claws of the Dragonets Of Destiny was waiting.

Tsunami grinned at Dawnwatcher and Lightbringer as they sat down. "We thought putting you two together would be a good match as you're both hybrids. So, you, Dawnwatcher must obviously be the NightWing-RainWing hybrid right?" Dawnwatcher nodded. Dawmwatcher noticed that a SeaWing and a MudWing were coming up towards them. The MudWing entered the cavern and smiled at them nervously and unadorned. The SeaWing came up behind her and was wearing a red diamond earrings and multiple bracelets, necklaces and rings.

"Great almost everyone's here! We're just waiting for Princess Sunset!" Tsunami rubbed her paws together. After 5 minutes of awkward silence Princess Sunset finally came. "I'm so _sorry _for being _late _after all I had _so _much work to do. I am like _so _sorry." Dawnwatcher frowned. Princess Sunset's mind thought after what she had said with "_So not sorry don't understand why Mum told me to come here. Ugh. I don't understand why we have to kiss the Dragonets of Destiny's tails. Like we understand the war from 50 years ago was so horrible like we understand you ended it. And now we have to hear it _all the time _like-"_

Dawnwatcher quickly shut out Sunset's thoughts. And listened back to what Tsunami was saying. "Okay Silver Winglet you might be wondering why there are only four of you. It's because we decided to count the two hybrids here. But we might add two more dragons we haven't decided yet. Anyway, we'll start with Dawnwatcher if you don't mind.

"My name is Dawnwatcher and i'm the NightWing-RainWing hybrid if you haven't noticed. I like art and music." Dawnwatcher said. It was the SeaWings turn next. "I'm Prince Echinus of the SeaWings. I'- I was a soldier in the war." Echinus said.

"_Stupid NIghtWing-RainWing hybrid. That stupid IceWing-SandWing hybrid. I fucking hate them. They look so idiotic like they're listening to something so fucking stupid. I wish they could fucking die in the worst way possible. I wish i could kill everyone in this fucking world especially my parents and i'll k- WHOSE THERE!" _Dawnwatcher immediately exited Prince Echinus's mind as Prince Echinus growled. "_It's someone in this room. I can't- I'll kill them- better start tonight." _Prince Echinus thought triumphantly.

Princess Tsunami frowned and said "Echinus are you okay? Maybe you can change winglets… Maybe with the Quartz WInglet. AFterall their SeaWing Actinia is nice… Ok Parnassia it's your turn." Tsunami said. "My name is Parnassia.. And um… I like reading…" Parnassia said quietly.

"My name is Princess Sunset of the SkyWings. I can't wait to learn new things!" Princess Sunset said beaming. "_Really? I thought Sunset hated everybody. I guess I was wrong. Maybe she just hates the Dragonets of Destiny. But i do have to watch outfor Prince Echinus. But if I tell them they won't believe me." _Dawnwatcher thought to himself.

"_So? We just have to make sure he doesn't do anything! He probably doesn't mean those threats beside the SandWing in Quartz Winglet and what will soon be his clawmate has a _crush _on him. They'll be fine." _Lightbringer "thought" to him. "_Besides he won't be killing anyone. The futures are certain." _I checked the futures and as clear as day it showed that Echinus would indeed fall in love with Terrain the SandWing.

"Hey, you. The hybrid. Dawnwatcher. Don't you have the stupid fucking NightWing powers? That don't fucking _exist_. Go on. Tell me my future. Read my mind." Echinus said. "No. We're _going _hunting!" Tsunami yelled and she flew out. "So?!" Echinus growled. "Read my mind. Tell me my fucking future!" Lightbringer rolled her eyes. "Echinus Tsunami said that NightWings don't have powers. And since NightWing eggs now hatch in the Rainforest hatchery he won't have the NightWing powers. Only the RainWing powers." Lightbringer said.

"I'M NOT KIDDING WE'RE GOING HUNTING!" Tsunami yelled. Swooping back into the cave. "Fine." Prince Echinus said sourly. "Don't worry about him… he doesn't really mean it… he just wants answers. We all do." Parnassia said. "Yeah. Let's go hunting with Princess Tsunami." Sunset grumbled. And off they went.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

**A/N: The song in this chapter belongs to it's rightful owner(s), I do not own it.**

Dawnwatcher went down deep Jade Academy for history with the Quartz Winglet. "Today we will start with the history _before _the Scorching." Prince Turtle said. "Before the Scorching and the dragon tribes scavengers…" Turtle droned. "_This is _SO _boring. Wanna go to music after this?" _Lightbringer "said" to him. "_Ok fine whatever you want to do Your Majesty" _Dawnwatcher "said" to Lightbringer. Dawnwatcher thought he detected embarrassment in Lightbringer before she threw up her defensive walls. After history Dawnwatcher and Lightbringer went to the music cave. "Can you play the piano?" Lightbringer asked Dawnwatcher. "Yeah I do." Dawnwatcher said surprised. "Why?" "Just for this song." Lightbringer said. Dawnwatcher started playing the piano and Lightbringer started singing.

"_I am no stranger to the dark._

_Hide away, they say_

'_Cause we don't want your broken parts_

_I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars_

_Run away, they say_

_No one'll love you as you are_

_But I won't let them break me down to dust_

_I know that there's a place for us _

_For we are glorious_

_When the sharpest words want to cut me down_

_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

_I am brave, I am bruised_

_I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

_Look out 'cause here I come_

_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

_I'm not afraid to be seen_

_I make no apologies, this is me_

_Another round of bullets hit my skin_

_We'll fire away 'cause today I won't let the shame sink in_

_We are bursting through the barricades and_

_Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)_

_Yeah that's what we've become_

_I won't let them break me down to dust_

_I know that there's a place for us_

_For we are glorious_

Without even realizing what he was doing Dawnwatcher started singing with Lightbringer noticing that a few other instruments had joined as well.

_When the sharpest words want to cut me down _

_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

_I am brave, I am bruised_

_I am who I'm meant to be, this is me _

_Look out 'cause here I come_

_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

_I'm not scared to be seen_

_I make no apologies, this is me_

_This is me_

_And I know that I deserve your love_

'_Cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of_

Everybody stopped leaving only Lightbringer voice in the air

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

_This is brave, this is proof_

_This is who I'm meant to be, this is me_

Everybody re-joined either playing instruments or singing along with Lightbringer.

_Look out 'cause here I come_

_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

_I'm not scared to be seen, _

_I make no apologies, this is me_

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

_Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

_I'm gonna send a flood_

_Gonna drown them out_

_Oh_

_This is me._

Dawnwatcher looked up to see a small crowd about 10 or 15 dragons was there. When they realized that the song was over they clapped politely. "I'm just going to get some

prey from the prey center" he told Lightbringer. He squeezed past some dragons and started down the tunnel. Suddenly a blinding pain in his head appeared and he blacked out.


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Lightbringer was a _biiiit _concerned when Dawnwatcher didn't come back from the prey centre. Then they called lights out so she figured he would turn up while she was sleeping. But he didn't. Lightbringer checked the whole school with her mind but he wasn't there. He probably just went out to hunt.

Then she saw the notice board. In as many colours as possible it said an assembly in the hall. Her heart sank. Something bad must've happened to Dawnwatcher. She checked the future but they didn't show her anything about Dawnwatcher. It was like he didn't exist. She sat down at the Assembly as the first bell rang. Lightbringer noticed that Sunny looked sad. Everyone seemed to be here as Sunny began. "It appears that one of our students the RainWing-NightWing hybrid Dawnwatcher has gone missing." Sunny said sadly. "If you have any evidence or know where he is please tell us. If you want to go back we understand. For now I think it's time we all rest and plan if people want to leave." Dragons started leaving the hall to go back to whatever they were doing before.

Lightbringer was certain that some dragons were looking at her as if she was a suspect which she technically was as she was the last person to see him. As she went back to her room pain shot down her left leg as if she has been slashed by a knife. She winced in pain but didn't cry out. After all it was probably just from the scar she had got in the Dark and Light War. She was just an innocent dragonet when a DarkWing had infiltrated her home killed her parents and pretended to kill her so she could live. But still without any family. She decided to go to the library and for a second she thought she saw the familiar snout of the DarkWing who had killed her parents.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

Dawnwatcher awoke in darkness. His mind reading didn't seem to be working or his seer powers all he could do was stay in darkness. Chains weighing him down. He couldn't move. Or anything really. "We have to make him more like us." Said a familiar male voice but he just couldn't put his talon on why it felt so familiar. "We'll just have to give him pain. Lust. Whatever it takes." Said another familiar voice but it was definitely female. "Let's give him pain." The female voice said. Dawnwatcher's eyes widened with the realization of what they were about to do. Dawnwatcher heard the swish of a knife and then felt pain in his left leg as the knife pierced through his scales. He tried to scream to do anything. But he couldn't. They had drugged him. Somehow. All Dawnwatcher could do was stay in darkness as wounds were inflicted all over him. No more breath left to scream.

—

"Here's your food." The guard said tossing a lizard to Dawnwatcher. The guard walked away as Dawnwatcher slowly crawled towards the lizard.

Every time he moved pain shot up his body. As he ate his lizard his captors came. They were dressed in all black so he couldn't see their scales. His powers didn't work. As soon as he finished his lizard a strange sense of peace seemed to wash over him. "_Let them do it. I'll be fine. There's nothing to be worried about" _he thought to himself. Something seemed to be nagging him. He ignored it. It could wait. "Drink this." One of his captors said. The captor placed down some water. He thought there was something strange about it.

He drank all of it and it was fine. Too late he realized that he had been drugged but in his drunken haze he didn't care.

—

Dawnwatcher woke up and he couldn't remember what had happened the day before. The guard came with the lizard and as soon as the guard left the captors came. They gave him two bottles of water and he drank them and fell asleep again.

His Commanders was there when he woke up. He felt a burst of joy shoot through him as he looked at them. He would follow them to the ends of the world if he had to. Something was nagging the nameless dragon. He couldn't remember what it was. Then again it was probably nothing.

"Hello Darksoul. Do you remember anything about your… past? Or anything about Lightbringer maybe?" One of his Commanders asked. "I work for the DarkWings as an assassin. Nothing else. I don't know who the hell this Lightbringer person is." Darksoul said. "Good." His Commanders said. "You're going to assassinate these targets." His Commanders gave him posters with his targets faces on them. A MudWing, Two SeaWings, A SandWing, three NightWings, a firescales, the RainWing Queen and he hissed when he saw the last poster. A stupid LightWing. "Here's your supplies. Don't

take too long in killing them. Queen Dawnstar will not be pleased." Darksoul nodded. His Commanders let him out of his cell and led them out into the Kingdom Of Sand. "Your targets are at Jade Mountain Academy." The Commanders said. "Jade Mountain is now an Academy? For all dragon tribes!" Darksoul growler his displeasure.

Darksoul hated it when dragons thought that a school for all the dragon tribes would be a good idea. Now he'll remind them why It wasn't a good idea in the first place.

After a day's flight Darksoul reached Jade Mountain Academy and learned that Prince Echinus And Princess Celestial was here at Jade Academy. Darksoul decided to kidnap Prince Echinus as he knew that he was still in the Silver Winglet.

Darksoul camouflaged And went to where Prince Echinus was. Using his powers he had knew Prince Echinus would've put up a fight. _If _he hadn't drugged Prince Echinus. He would enchant the blindfold, the bindings, The gag. Everything. He knew that no one would find him. Probably never. As he walked down the tunnel staying to the side and making sure he was as small as he possibly could be. There Prince Echinus was sleeping. No one was heading to them. This would be easy.

"Prince Echinus" went to the first class he had that day. Self-defence. He knew everything about Echinus. He knew that Echinus now had a barrier around his mind. He knew that Echinus knew _everything _about attack and defence. And self-defence. And led by one of his targets. And he was in the Winglet with the LightWing. He remembered the fateful day where a LightWing had infiltrated.

_Ten years ago…_

_Darksoul was just an innocent dragonet. He was living a normal life with normal parents who loved him as much as he loved his parents. He was rising up the ranks in attack. He learned every known fighting style. He surpassed all who came his way. _

_While he was sleeping the LightWing came. He was heading to Darksoul's house to kill him. His father was stabbed and he roared in pain as the LightWing assassin tried to kill him. That woke everyone in the neighbourhood up and they went to Darksoul's house. They arrived too late._

_The assassin had already killed Darksoul's father. And Darksoul had killed him in turn. His poor mother was driven insane and was transferred to a mental facility. The poor dear had dementia as well and always said that "My dear, Duskstar will be here any second now! We're about to celebrate about that I've finally had an egg. We're gonna name him Darksoul! We'll love him just the same!" _

_Whenever Darksoul visited his poor mother which was usually never in recent years. Dawnswind never recognized him. Dawnswind always said he was "A stranger and a liar as well as a thief. I don't know who you are or what you want from me. Go now before I tell my husband Duskstar!" _

_Darksoul always responded by saying "But I'm your son mom! I can help you! Please." But Dawnswind never cared. He had got used to it and even though he could cure her he thought that maybe it would be better if he didn't recognize him but know her husband and live her fantasy of her normal life rather than knowing him and knowing that the only joy of her life, Duskstar, was dead._


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Dawnwatcher was trapped. He was trapped in a body that was his but it was controlled by a mind that wasn't his by a soul that wasn't his. He couldn't do anything really. The mind was taunting him.

"_Look I've just kidnapped Prince Echinus and you can do _NOTHING _how's that for _useless? _Your friends need you but you can't even do _anything! _You should never have been _born!" The mind that wasn't his taunted at him. It stung. A lot.

Especially since he _and _his parents told him that. Dawnwatcher wished he could help. But he couldn't. He was trapped. He hoped that his friends -well mostly Lightbringer as she was basically his only friend.- would be able to help him. But until they could he was trapped here.

He hoped he left sane.


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

**A/N: I didn't realize so many people loved this game story so here I am uploading 3 chapters. **

Lightbringer watched Echinus in SD. He was doing as he normally did. Awesome. She was pretty good at self-defence. Sure not Queen type self-defence. She thought that she would actually be a great bodyguard. The most concerning part was that her visions of the future had stopped completely.

When she tried to look into the future. Nothing. It was like her visions of the future were the tap and she was the water. When something went wrong with the tap the water stopped and was stuck in the pipes unable to do anything. That's how she felt. It was her turn to try against Tsunami on the mat. Lightbringer won but she wasn't really into it.

Parnassia went. Parnassia wasn't really a fighter and she flailed around as Tsunami attacked her. As usual Parnassia went down. But somehow her flailing claws had managed to clumsily slash Tsunami's throat. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Lightbringer watched Tsunami's body fall to the floor.

The four dragons looked at each other in panic not sure what to do as Tsunami's blood started pooling. "Sunset get the doctors!" Lightbringer yelled to Sunset. Sunset immediately flew off into the tunnels.

Lightbringer hoped that Sunset wouldn't stop for -oh I don't know? Maybe a manicure?- anything stupid. Echinus grabbed one of the dragon charts about self-defence and used it to try and stop the bleeding.

Tsunami had lost consciousness but was somehow still breathing which was a good sign because it meant she was still alive. Adrenaline fading, Lightbringer sat down hard on one of the other mats in the room. There was nothing else she could do now.

Parnassia was frozen and shaking. Parnassia was still staring at the spot Tsunami had been as if replaying what had happened again and again in her head.

Lightbringer was pretty sure they looked like victims caught in the middle of the war. They were all covered in blood and the coppery scent of blood was making her a bit nauseous. It didn't help that in the cave there was no opening to let air in except the tunnel in and out.

The paramedics came and took in the scene. Lightbringer, Echinus and Parnassia all covered in blood and a nearly dead dragon on a mat bleeding. One of the paramedics looked a bit pale and Lightbringer couldn't blame him.

The paramedics lifted Tsunami onto a stretcher and some of them got them to the infirmary. They helped Echinus, Parnassia and Lightbringer with sitting on one of the beds while they cleaned any wounds that we had and all of the blood as well. Afterwards one of the paramedics came over to them and said "We decided that Lightbringer and Echinus are allowed to leave as they aren't really in much shock. We'll keep Parnassia overnight as Sunny and the others might want to throw Parnassia out of the school, as well as for shock." The paramedic -Vine- than turned towards us. "I suggest that you two would want to go back to both of your caves and get rested." She said. As Lightbringer went back to her cave she thought to herself "Princess Sunset obviously got the paramedics but where is she now? Why wasn't she in the infirmary? And... what if Echinus got to her first?"

_Princess Sunset had woken up in a cold sweat. It was the same dream over and over again. _

_"She was at the SeaWings Summer Palace. A dark blue dragon who she didn't realize was talking about how she had two animus dragons "You have two?!" The other dragon she had come with. Prince Eagle? Yes, that's it. The Queen than introduced Princess Sunset And Prince Eagle to the other animus. "This is Prince Fathom and here's our other animus!" The Queen said. "Here is our first animus," Albatross smiled at the Queen but something was wrong. And then she saw the knife. Too quickly for anyone to realize what had happened Albatross had killed the Queen. She took off into the air flying as fast as she could. Than blinding pain shot through her where her jaw met her neck._

_It was always at the moment where she felt pain did Princess Sunset wake up. Right now she was in the library reading about the SeaWings after all she did know that there were SkyWings involved in it. And somehow she knew that one of the SkyWings was called Princess Sunset._

In the rainforest...

A NightWing and a RainWing were playing with each other, "I can't wait to go to Jade Academy!" The NightWing said. "I can't wait Glowwatcher after all I'll be in the Onyx Winglet!" The RainWing said. "I'll be in the Silver Winglet Ethereal." Glowwatcher said. "I can't wait to learn how to read! It's going to

be suntime soon so I'll see you soon!" Ethereal said. Glowwatcher watched her as she ran off towards the RainWing village. Glowwatcher closed his eyes and smiled.

In the Sand Kingdom

Terra read her letter from Jade Academy for the four thousandth time.

_Dear Terra of the SandWings_

_We have decided that you will be coming to Jade Academy. You will be in the Silver Winglet with the following: Dawnwatcher the NightWing-RainWing, Lightbringer the SandWing-IceWing, Glowwatcher of the NightWings, Prince Echinus of the SeaWings, Princess Sunset of the SkyWings and Parnassia of the MudWings. _

_We hope to see you soon!_

_Jade Mountain Academy._

Terra looked up at Jade Mountain. Her home. And for the first time in a long time she smiled.


	9. Chapter VIII

**A/N: The reason I'm uploading chapters really quickly is because I already wrote some chapters beforehand.**

**Chapter VIII**

**~Terra POV~**

I was met by a weird dragon. I assumed that she was Lightbringer in my Winglet. "Hi your Terra, right?" Lightbringer said, she wasn't really happy but she wasn't mad. She was more distracted. "Yeah, Where's Dawnwatcher I've always wanted to see a NightWing-RainWing hybrid." I said.

Lightbringer looked sad. "Well, you see Dawnwatcher has appeared to have gone missing. We (well more like just me) have been looking for him but it seems that he has disappeared off the face of Pyrrhia and Palanta." "Oh... Who will I be with?" I asked her. "Oh... I think you'll be with a NightWing called Glowwatcher." Lightbringer said and she left me to find my way.

Rude! But... No. I can't have Gaia take over. I went inside Jade Mountain feeling cold as well as watched.

**Lightbringer POV**

I went to one of the underwater lakes. There were actually four lakes not three but mine was the only one that no one except I knew about. This one was the farthest underground and the most beautiful one if I do say so myself.

It had beautiful diamonds in it. I never really liked Terra but I didn't mind her...yet. It was a certain RainWing that I absolutely hated. Her name what was it? I think it was Aphrodite. I hated her she was horrible. Hide in the shadows she'll come any second now. A voice promised.

I shouldn't have listened to it.

I shouldn't have hidden in the shadows as the voice said to.

And I shouldn't have killed Aphrodite, in cold blood.

It was a deadly mistake.

But what was even more deadly, was that to this day I still don't regret killing her.

In fact I felt satisfied as I watched her life drain from her.

And then something happened. I felt colder. And then... and then I became a prisoner in my own mind.

I was tied up my ropes and I couldn't use my animus magic and than someone stepped out of the shadows.

Someone who looked exactly like me yet not like me was there. His scales were dark dark dark gold almost black and where my silver scales were, black scales were there instead. "Hello, my alter ego. My name is Darkbringer and this time..." he tilted my head so dark gold and black eyes met gold and silver eyes. "I'm in control now." Darkbringer said.


End file.
